Fire emblem AIM
by Nottisam
Summary: Ok this is my third story today 11th march. So it's a fire emblem AIM. so review if you want more chapters. Next up. Kingdom hearts 2 Crack story
1. Chapter 1

Yay an Fire emblem AIM story. First char will only have characters from FE: The blazing sword. I will add more chars as I go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem( Series.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Commander: Ok who's not here?.

Windy: Everyone's here sir.

Commander: Good.

Smiley: So what did you want to talk about Commander?

Commander: I wanted to make sure that everyone could use there PCs.

Redhead: Sir, I shall go on my rounds.

Commander: Ok.

Redhead has logged off.

Commander: Ok, everyone else, name and AIM name.

Bettadanu: Boyd.

Misty: Mist. Kinda obviouse Boyd.

Bettadanu: Look, whose talking.

Misty: XD

Bettadanu: LOL.

Commander: Moving on.

Holyman: Rhys.

Duelatdawn: That's where you are, Rhysie.

Holyman: Shit she found me.

Holyman has logged off.

Duelatdawn: Where did you go Rhysie.

Duelatdawn has logged off.

Ladiesman: Is this the singles chatroom?

Commander: Gatrie, WE ALL KNOW THAT YOUR GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Ikehater: I had a great time last night Gatrie.

Ladiesman: WTF?

Onlyguywhocangetagirlfriend: WTF?

Commander: SHINONS GAY WITH GATRIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikehater: Ike. Run.

Commander: And if I don't?

Ikehater: I'll find some Ike fangirls.

Commander: You wouldn't dare.

Ikehater has logged off.

Commander has logged off.

Misty: Where's Rolf?

Onlyguywhocangetagirlfriend: Right here.

Ladiesman: Rolf?

Onlyguywhocangetagirfriend: Yeah.

Misty: WTF?

Ladiesman: WTF?

Rolfsgirl101: Rolfy, where r u?.

Onlyguywhocangetagirlfriend: Right here.

Rolfsgirl101: But it's time for our day session.

Onlygirlwhocangetagirlfriend: Oh, sorry. Be right there.

Onlyguywhocangetagirlfriend has logged off.

Rolfsgirl101 has logged off.

ZZZZZZZZZZ has logged on

ZZZZZZZZZZ: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Misty: Haar?

Ladiesman: Haar.

ZZZZZZZZZZ:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Notcheap has logged on.

Notcheap: Mist, your late.

Misty: O sry.

Misty has logged off.

Notcheap has logged off.

Ikesprincess has logged on.

Ikesprincess: Gatrie, have you seen Ikey?

Ladiesman: No I haven't your highness.

Ikesprincess: Oh…..

Ikesprincess has logged off.

Bettadanu: Sry guys I've been on da pot.

Ladiesman: You haven't missed much.

Bettadanu: So what have I miseed?

Ladiesman: Well, Rhys has a fangirl, Rolfs got a girl friend, Mist was late for something, Elincia has a thing for Ike, Haar's asleep, Oscar and Soren haven't said anything for a while and Shinon's organising a fangirl uprising for Ike.

Bettadanu: Ok.

Bettadanu has logged off.

Ladiesman has logged off.

Windy: Stupidest thing I ever did, buying these computers.

Smiley: At least you don't have to talk to them any more.

Windy has logged off.

Smiley has logged off.

ZZZZZZZZZZ: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is my longest chapter ever. So please review or no-more chapters.

Nottisam out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sry dudes but I mislabelled my first chapter. This story will only have char's from Fire Emblem PoR. t BS and tSS versions are coming. Sry again.

Disclamier: I don't own Fire emblem (series) or AIM.

Chap 2.

Commander has logged on.

Ikesprincess has logged on.

Ikehater has logged on.

ZZZZZZZZZZ has logged on.

Smiley has logged on.

Windy has logged on.

Onlyguywhocangetagirl has logged on.

Misty has logged on.

Notcheap has logged on.

Duelatdawn has logged on.

Holyman has logged on.

Ladiesman has logged on.

Rolfhater has logged on.

Redhead has logged on.

Commander: Is everyone here?

Rolfhater: No.

Commander: Whose missing and who r u?

Rolfhater: Bettadanu and it's me, Marcia.

Commander: ok. The who was Rolfsgirl?

Rolfhater: me . But he dumped me.

Ladiesman: Way to got little man.

Onlyguywhocangetagirl: Yeah, and now I'm dating Mist.

Commander: Why you little.

Ikesprincess: Ikey, can you come to the castle, I need some help.

Commander: Ok.

Commander has logged off.

Ikesprincess has logged off.

Bettadanu has logged on.

Bettadanu: What have I missed?

Ladiesman: Rolf was dating Marcia, but he dumped her and now he's dating Mist. And Ike's whipped XD.

Bettadanu: LOL.

Redhead: Oscar, do you want to join me on rounds?

Smiley: Yes, deputy commander, I shall.

Smiley has logged off.

Redhead has logged off.

Bettadanu: Haha, Oscars whipped.

Misty: Rolf, come to my room now.

Onlyguywhocangetagirl: Are we going to do what we discussed?

Misty: Yes.

Misty has logged off.

Onlyguywhocangetagirl has logged off.

Ikehater: I think as shall go teach them the finer points of making love?

Bettadanu: why? Ike's gonna kill you.

Ikehater: I known. I'm doing it to piss him off.

Ikehater has logged off.

Holyman: I think I'll go pray.

Duelatdawn: And I shall join you Rhysie.

Duelatdawn has logged off.

Holyman: Shit.

Holyman has logged off.

Bettadanu: Volke, what are you doing?

Notcheap: Nothing.

Notcheap has logged off.

Ladiesman: Haha, everyone but me, you, Volke and Haar are whipped.

Bettadanu: LOL. Speaking of Haar, why hasn't he said anything?

ZZZZZZZZZZ: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (etc.)

Bettadanu has logged off.

Ladiesman has logged off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Preview of next chapter.

Commander: Shinon, Rolf, you guys are so dead.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ooooooo what a cliffhanger.

Nottisam out.


End file.
